


Splash

by Ysabetwordsmith



Series: Love Is For Children [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: #coulsonlives, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Avengers Family, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Communal Bathing, Cute, Emotional Baggage, Family of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Intimacy, Multiplicity/Plurality, No Sex, Nonsexual Ageplay, Personal Growth, Skin Hunger, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Teamwork, Touch-Starved, Touching, Trust Issues, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysabetwordsmith/pseuds/Ysabetwordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilgesnipe make for messy fighting. It takes a team to get Hulk clean again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Needs Smashing?

**Author's Note:**

> If you've been reading this series for the ageplay, that's most of the story. There's a bit of combat up front and then alllll the fluffy goodness.
> 
> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me."

Hulk comes out in midair. Coming out always hurts, sometimes more, sometimes less. It makes him angry, but it also feels good, like stretching after too long sitting still.

Coming out in sky is different than on ground. It is like flying, but Hulk can only fly downward. At first he found this scary. Now he finds it fun. Smashing is more fun though. Hulk always gets to smash after flying like this.

When he lands, ground shakes. _What needs smashing?_ Hulk wonders. Star Man points. There are huge things, furry and scaly, with big antlers. They look like goats and also like lizards. They stink.

Hulk jumps at them. Jumping is like flying sideways. Hulk is good at jumping. Tinman is better at flying. Hulk sees him zapping stinky goats. Green fist hits one before it can hurt Tinman.

Stinky goats do not go smash like robots or cars. It is more like splash. Now there is red everywhere. Goats stink even worse inside. Hulk roars.

This is good fight though. Sometimes when Hulk comes out, everything is too loud and bright and whole world hurts him. Then he can't decide anything, only react. Sometimes men shoot at him. Hulk would rather fight things other than men, even giant goats that stink. Today he does not feel like his skin is on too tight and Bruce is not nagging him to be careful of tiny, nasty men. Hulk is okay fighting these new enemies, no matter how messy they get.

"Hulk, smash those!" says Star Man, pointing at more of them.

"Splash," Hulk grumbles, but goes anyway. He does not want stinky goats to hurt his friends. They are stepping on everything in their path. All of it goes smash under their heavy feet. Hulk will show them smash! Or splash.

Stupid goat chases Red. She is small and fast and very fierce. Red does not smash. She runs close to Birdie and he shoots down goat.

Birdie reaches again but he is out of pointy sticks. More goats come. Hulk charges one and hits its hind end.

"OOO, STINK!" Hulk roars. He is _covered_ in stink. Something like thick yellow oil oozes all over him. Hulk stomps on goat until it is just red slick on gray road. He cannot get more stinky now. Might as well splash.

Hulk looks for more enemies. Most lie still on ground. One fights with Star Man. Shield gets caught in big antlers. Star Man punches goat's nose! It skids back but does not go down.

Hulk shows Star Man how to smash. Splash. Goat does not move any more. Star Man wipes red and yellow off his suit with both hands. Now everyone stinks. "Son of a gun," Star Man says, shaking his hands off.

Nothing left to fight now -- smashing all done. Hulk kicks at loose piece of building. Small people will come squeak over that. They do not like messes. Let them clean up goat bits and bricks. Hulk just wants to go home and not stink anymore.

This is problem. Hulk is still covered in stink. Whenever Hulk goes, Bruce comes. Bruce does not need to be sleepy and stinky. Hulk protects Bruce. So Hulk stays even though he wants to go.


	2. Hulk Stink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk is smelly and bored and unhappy. Some of the SHIELD agents make fun of him.

"What's wrong, Hulk? You look unhappy," soft voice says. Uncle Phil is here. He will fix this problem. He is very good at that. Hulk knows so from playtime.

Hulk never gets to go to playtime himself, but Bruce does. Hulk knows that Bruce needs to let go more. Bruce does not mean to hurt but sometimes he squeezes Hulk too hard. Playtime helps. They hurt each other less now. Hulk likes playtime because he remembers it in feelings: _happy-fun-safe-better_. Feelings are easy. Words are hard. Hulk reaches for words anyway because Uncle Phil wants them.

"Hulk stink," he grumbles.

"You sure do," says Uncle Phil. "Okay, let's see about getting you clean."

"Just turn a firehose on him," says one black-clothed man.

"Are you out of your microscopic, painfully inferior _mind?"_ Tinman snaps at him. "We are _not_ hitting the Hulk with a power-jet of cold water."

"Maybe start with tomato juice?" says Birdie. "It doesn't work as well as people think, but it helps. One of the circus lions got sprayed by a skunk and I helped scrub him clean."

"Yeah, it's a weak acid, that's a good place to start. Let me get a sample of this crud and I'll whip up a more specific remover for it. JARVIS, start pulling base recipes for me to modify," says Tinman. Hulk can hear Voice talking back to Tinman in long boring words, but he ignores.

Tinman is gentle and careful as he scrapes some stink off Hulk. Then he goes away. Hulk likes how Tinman treats him. Gentle is good in different ways than smash.

"Thor was right. Bilgesnipe are repulsive," says Uncle Phil.

"Any sign of him?" Star Man asks.

"No sign of Thor, Loki, or anyone else from Asgard -- just the reeking alien wildlife. However, it indicates that _someone_ has a viable mode of travel again," Uncle Phil says. He waves his hand in front of his face. Then he brings big box that whirrs and makes its own wind. It does not get any stink off Hulk's body, but at least he does not have to smell himself so much now.

Small people in black are watching Hulk. He hates that. Their eyes feel like bugs crawling over him. Some of them laugh at stinking Hulk. He roars at them.

"Cut it out, you jerks!" snaps Birdie. He swipes his hand along Hulk's leg and flicks drops of stink at them. "See how you like it." They don't like it at all.

Star Man grabs two no-longer-laughing men, his hands strong behind their necks. "I don't like bullies," he says in his leader voice. "Go make yourselves useful cleaning up the bilgesnipe remains."

"But we don't have any tools for that," one whines.

"Boo hoo. Get to work," says Star Man. They get.

Hulk is smelly and also bored. He sits down beside one pothole and picks at its edges. Pieces of road crunch as they come loose. Hulk tosses them at another pothole. Some hit, some miss.

"Hulk, would you like me to tell you a story while we wait?" Uncle Phil asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's important to deal with problems and upsets when they happen.  It helps to [talk about feelings](http://kidsmattersrfc.org/resources/parents/articles/health-and-development/helping-kids-recognize-manage-and-express-their-fe).  Problems that aren't discussed rarely get solved.  Encourage a [problem-solving mindset](http://www.scholastic.com/teachers/article/how-you-can-help-children-solve-problems).
> 
> The relationship between Bruce and Hulk resembles [sibling abuse](http://outofthefog.net/Relationships/SiblingAbuse.html), and it goes both ways in different manners.  They are making progress toward a healthier relationship; that's mostly due to Hulk's emotional fluency, now that he has more interaction with other people.  There are tips for dealing with [fights among siblings](http://www.learningpeace.com/pages/stopfighting.html).  Largely it helps when [adults model positive behavior](http://www.pbs.org/wholechild/providers/getting.html).  [Making connections](http://www.handinhandparenting.org/news/13/64/Biting-Pushing-Pulling-Hair-Helping-Children-with-Aggression) is also valuable.
> 
> [Bullying](http://www.psychologytoday.com/basics/bullying) causes problems at school, at work, and everywhere else it happens.  There are [ways to intervene](http://www.kidpower.org/library/article/dealing-with-bullying/) and stop it.
> 
> Boredom shows in [body language](http://changingminds.org/techniques/body/bored_body.htm).  It often [causes misbehavior](http://www.ca.uky.edu/hes/fcs/keys/Why_Young_Children_Behave_and_Misbehave.pdf).  Parents can help children [relieve boredom](http://sensibleguides.com/relieve-childs-boredom/).  It's also possible to address the [emotional aspect](http://www.effective-mind-control.com/cure-for-boredom.html).  There are many [things to do when bored](http://www.bored.com/boredthings/).  [Storytelling](http://www.guardian.co.uk/books/2013/jan/07/stephen-grosz-psychoanalyst) also helps deal with emotions.


	3. Hulk Understands Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Phil tells a story. Hulk starts washing off the stink.

Hulk would like that very much. He feels his way through it first, though. There are things they only do in own tower. He does not know why, only that it is so. Sometimes this man is very fierce: Agent. Sometimes he is very soft: Uncle Phil. He treats Hulk with kindness, so Hulk thinks: Uncle Phil. But soft part of this man is secret that only comes out at home. Hulk understands secrets. He was secret, long time, before hurting light pulled him out of Bruce into world.

"Safe?" Hulk asks.

"I'll make sure it's safe," Uncle Phil says. He turns toward small people who listen to him. "Hulk's feeling crowded and that's not a good thing. Set up a screen -- plywood, canvas, whatever you can find. Then get my perimeter back in place and cut all surveillance inside it. I want a one-block radius centered on this point. _Move."_

They put up thin walls like big room around Hulk and team. Then they go away. Hulk feels better already. "Good," he says.

Uncle Phil tells story about walking in woods looking for bears. He makes funny motions with his hands. Going through grass. Climbing trees. Birdie and Star Man follow along. Hulk tries to copy them, and they smile at him. The story is about being scared, but not acting scared. Hulk knows all about that too.

Red comes back with big cans. She opens one, then another. Cans are full of ... not blood, but it reminds Hulk of blood. He doesn't like that. Hulk shuffles backwards.

"It's okay, big guy, this is just tomato juice," Birdie says. "Smell it."

Hulk sniffs. He can hardly smell anything over goaty stink. _Wait. There_. Smells like pizza sauce, like red curry, like sandwich slices. "Okay," he says.

Uncle Phil takes off most of his clothes. Then he pours tomato juice over Hulk. It splashes, red over green. It does not make Hulk clean. He feels sticky. At least now he smells more like pizza than giant goat though. "Yuck," he says.

"I know, this isn't much of an improvement, but it's better than nothing," Uncle Phil says.

Bruce stirs in back of mind, not scratching at Hulk, just thinking. One thought is about skunks, long words for their stink. The fancy thought prickles at Hulk, annoying like splinter. _Go away,_ Hulk tells Bruce. _Not come yet_. Bruce stops moving sharp ideas around their head. Good. Quiet is better.

It is not Tinman who comes back but Tony, out of metal that keeps him safe. He has boxes full of ... all kinds of things. Big bucket of white goop that smells like that sour yellow fruit which is not good to eat but is good to drink. Soft bricks of pink and blue. Brown brushes. Things like washcloths and towels but big enough for Hulk.

"What is this, a car wash party?" Birdie says, but he is laughing, nice way.

"Yep," says Tony. He takes off his clothes, leaving one scrap of red stuck to his hips. "You're overdressed. Snap to it, people."

They do. Soon team is Clint in purple shorts and Natka in two bits of black and Steve in tight white that covers more of him than Tony's red. Uncle Phil's is black like Natka's but shaped like Steve's.

Hulk tugs at stretchy purple pants that Tony made for him. "Don't worry about those," Uncle Phil says. "The soap and water will go right through them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulk _seems_  simplistic from the outside, but what he's really mulling over are complex questions of personality, behavior, and ethics.  He's doing all that through feeling rather than thinking.  From a thought perspective, [personality looks like this](http://college.cengage.com/psychology/bernstein/psychology/6e/students/chapter_outlines/ch14.html), and it influences how people play [social roles](http://voices.yahoo.com/the-roles-we-play-different-life-situations-2432781.html?cat=7).  Deeper than social roles, but shallower than a [multiple system](http://www.kinhost.org/wiki/Main/TheSystem), is [aspecting](http://www.kinhost.org/wiki/Main/Aspecting), which is what most superheroes do.  Ethical complexities surround [secrecy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Secrecy), [privacy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Privacy), and [confidentiality](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Confidentiality) particularly regarding [whether to keep or reveal a secret](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/insight/201009/your-secret-four-steps-sensible-revealing).  Hulk is also learning to [consider before acting](http://selfmastery.readabout.net/think-before-you-act-in-self-mastery.html), though again, it's more emotion than thought.  This part is new for him.  Hulk is starting to do some very sophisticated things, in a totally different way than most people, with very little personal experience and no education of his own.  And he's getting so far so fast because he has the same genius brain that Bruce does, just uses different parts of it.
> 
> The story that Uncle Phil tells is "[Goin' on a Bear Hunt](http://www.dltk-kids.com/crafts/teddy/bearhunt.html)."  Here you can see aspects of [intentional family](http://www.kinhost.org/wiki/Main/IntentionalFamily) and [ageplay](http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Ageplay_-_Regressive_ageplay/id/4773447). This is Hulk's first opportunity to [front](http://www.kinhost.org/wiki/Main/Fronting) during ageplay -- everything else is only secondhand through Bruce.
> 
> Red curry is a category rather than a single dish. It can be made [plain with just tomatoes](http://ghar-ka-khana.blogspot.com/2007/03/simply-red-tomato-curry.html), and there's a different [South Indian version](http://twotravelaholics.wordpress.com/2013/02/20/kerala-kitchen-tomato-curry-recipe/) of that too. Often it has chunks of something else in it, as in [Chicken Ruby](http://bistrobecs.blogspot.com/2012/10/dishoom.html).
> 
> While it's slowly getting better, the [internal relationship](http://www.kinhost.org/wiki/Main/InternalFamily) between Bruce and Hulk is still a horrible mess.


	4. Hulk Thinks of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony brings the bath supplies and turns on the makeshift shower. Everyone helps Hulk wash.

"Okay, team, I jerry-rigged a shower over there. It's not hot but it's warm enough not to make anyone scream," Tony says, leading them to far corner of walled place. Fire hydrant has pipes and things on it. That is Tony's good trick. He makes things. "Also, Hulk, I got you a rubber ducky."

Rubber ducky looks like big yellow donut with cute head. Hulk pokes it. Head goes squeak instead of smash. Hulk laughs.

"Tony, tell me you did not delay Hulk's bath just to make a squeaker for that thing," Steve says.

"Of course not," Tony says. "I put a sound file on a spare phone and stuck it inside the beak with DuckTape."

"All right, Hulk seems to like it. Turn the shower on," Uncle Phil says.

Tony touches some pipes and water splashes down, soft and warm. "Surf's up," he says.

Hulk thinks of rain in jungle. He likes that. This is better because there is no mud underfoot, just road. Hulk sits down at edge of warm spray. "Nice," he says.

"You are very welcome," Tony says. "Okay, everyone, the white stuff is awesome science soap. Use it liberally, don't get it in your eyes, you know the drill."

"Funny bricks," Hulk says, poking at pink and blue things.

"These are sponges," Uncle Phil says. He shows Hulk how they squeeze small and then grow big again. Uncle Phil rubs his pink sponge over Hulk's arms. It feels soft as it spreads soap on him. That makes his skin tingle. It also takes away stink.

White stuff foams up fast. Soon it gets everywhere, like clouds all over Hulk and ground and team. "Fluffy," he says. He swoops rubber ducky through drifts of foam.

Clint is laughing. "Tony, did you make _bubble bath?"_

"Well, yeah," Tony says, scrubbing Hulk's back. "In case you didn't notice, that fight kind of sucked and a bunch of us got slimed. It's not Hulk's fault he can't fit in the bathtubs at home. Actually that's _my_ fault, I should totally fix that. Meanwhile I figured I could at least bring the bubble bath to him."

Clint throws his blue sponge at Natka. She squeals and tackles him into Hulk's lap. Hulk sets her gently in rubber ducky and nudges it with one finger. It slides through white suds, spinning. Natka laughs.

"Splash!" Hulk says. He pats his hand into foam, not very hard, and it spatters everywhere.

"You want splash, you get splash," Tony says, and sloshes two buckets of water on him. Hulk cannot see round light in Tony's chest, but bubbles there shine blue, so it must be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've seen yellow innertubes with duck heads, which is what I originally had in mind for Hulk's rubber ducky. This is as [close as I could find](http://www.pool-toy-warehouse.com/img/products/thumb/1305056102_FabricCoveredDuckyBabySeat_9875.jpg).
> 
> Also, [DuckTape](http://duckbrand.com/) is real, and an excellent brand across both clear and opaque duct tape variations.  It's sticky, stretchy, and good for creative craft projects.  I first discovered it for [making heads on PVC drums](http://greenhaventradition.weebly.com/pvc-drum-making-workshop.html). This is not quite the same as conventional [duct tape](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duct_tape), which may be a tough cloth tape or a metallic tape.
> 
> Communal bathing is a form of [physical intimacy](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Physical_intimacy), which can be nonsexual or sexual.  It is the norm in some cultures, occasional in others, and rare or absent in some.  Bathing is also an important part of parent-child bonding.  There are tips for [making bathtime fun](http://www.labrazelhome.com/pages/Making-Bath-Time-Fun-for-Kids!.html).


	5. It Feels Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve cleans Hulk's nails for him. Uncle Phil washes Hulk's hair. Hulk studies gentle touch.

Hulk's skin is almost clean. There is still stink under his fingernails though. Sponges do not help much with that. "Sticky," he says, glaring at his nails.

"Here, I brought brushes, try those," Tony says.

Uncle Phil scrubs at Hulk's fingers. Bristles tickle and feel good. Hulk chuckles.

Then Hulk picks up another brush and tries to clean his feet, but brush is tiny in Hulk's huge hand. Steve takes it from him. It feels nice to have Steve washing stink away. He is kind to Hulk. Steve is strong but very gentle. Hulk pays attention to learn more about soft touching.

"This is working great, Tony," says Steve.

"Guys, he's got guck in his hair," Clint says from behind Hulk. Uncle Phil goes back there to look.

Hulk pats his hair. His hand comes back yellow. "Stink," he grumbles.

"Give me your hand," Steve says, and scrubs at it.

"Even with him sitting on the ground, he's too tall for me to reach his head the way I want," Uncle Phil says. "You two lift me up. Tony, hold the bucket of soap for me."

Hulk can feel them moving against his back. He does not know what they are doing there. "What?" he asks.

"I'm going to wash your hair," Uncle Phil says.

"Be careful not to get soap in his eyes," Steve says from where he's cleaning Hulk's hand.

"I'll be careful," Uncle Phil says. "Hulk, close your eyes and tip your head back for me."

Hulk trusts him enough to do that. Small fingers in his hair feel good. Water is warm. Soap is slippery. Uncle Phil works one handful of hair, then another handful, all very gently. Hulk holds himself still for this. Soap and water run together. They tickle over Hulk's skin. Stink gets less and less. More water comes. Uncle Phil cups his hands against Hulk's head to keep eyes and ears safe from trickles.

Hulk makes happy sighs. He did not know anything could feel this way. _So nice,_ he thinks. He wants more.

"As long as you've got your eyes closed, Hulk, let me wash your face," Steve says. "Lift me up."

Hulk feels bare feet in palm of his hand. "Up," Hulk says, and lifts Steve. Hulk holds his hand very steady. He remembers, little bit, how Steve carries Bruce. Hulk takes care not to drop or wobble him.

Steve is careful with Hulk too. He uses washcloth rather than sponge. Soft touches move over forehead and cheeks and chin. Steve's fingers are strong but not rough. Every motion feels light and easy against Hulk's skin. Hulk likes this too. He knows how hard it can be to touch just right, with kind hands. Steve does not get any soap where it doesn't belong.

Hulk sniffs. Tangy smell is very bright now, like sunshine. There is no more stink. "Smell pretty," he says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are tips for [bathing a toddler](http://www.wikihow.com/Bathe-a-Toddler), which is pretty close to what's happening here since Hulk has never done this before and has a childlike perspective in some ways.
> 
> Gentleness is best learned through direct experience; it doesn't make much sense as an admonition to "be gentle." Parents can teach by [demonstrating gentleness](http://www.livestrong.com/article/560847-gentle-touch-activity-for-toddlers/) to young children.  It takes practice to [develop the skills of gentle touch](http://everydaylife.globalpost.com/gentle-touch-activity-toddlers-3176.html).  It's also important to [respect a child's awareness](http://www.cdcccc.org/Admin/UserFiles/TipsheetGentleTouch.pdf) of the world and their body, being respectful instead of intrusive.  This works the same for Hulk because nobody has ever really treated him gently before.  That's why he has had difficulty learning to do it himself.  The fact that he could do it at all without coaching -- such as not squashing Betty or Iron Man while protecting them -- is impressive.  
> 
> Gentleness is not weakness, but [controlled strength](http://www.ucg.org/christian-living/fruit-spirit-meekness-and-gentleness-strength-tender-touch/).  Steve actively cultivates gentleness and [seeks opportunities to express it](http://gentlelivingonline.com/self-growth/gentleness-as-strength/), which teaches Hulk to do the same.
> 
> Washing hair can be a bonding experience and an expression of trust.  There are tips for [washing a child's hair](http://voices.yahoo.com/how-wash-childs-hair-without-tantrums-8295691.html?cat=25) or a [lover's hair](http://voices.yahoo.com/how-wash-girls-hair-sensuous-guide-295331.html?cat=69).  It doesn't have to be sexual to be sensual and pleasant.  Some people [love it](http://www.experienceproject.com/groups/Love-Having-My-Hair-Washed-For-Me/33388).


	6. These Quiet Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk's teammates help dry him off. Hulk wishes that Bruce could see this.

"Okay, rinse cycle," Tony says.

More water splashes down, lots of water washing suds away. It is more like waterfall than rain now. Hulk shakes his head. He stands up and rubs off what foam he can feel. Water turns off. "Hulk see now?" he asks.

"Yes, I think we got all the soap off. You can open your eyes," says Uncle Phil.

Hulk looks around. Everyone is clean. "Good," Hulk says. Water drips off his body, making tiny splashes on ground. Slick hair hangs over his eyes. He blinks. Hulk plucks at his wet pants, but they are drying fast.

"I've got regular towels, beach towels, and blankets to use as Hulk towels," Tony says. He holds out boxes with colored cloth inside.

Uncle Phil and Steve help Hulk dry himself. Soon everyone else joins them. Hulk smiles. New Hulk towels are nice. They feel good against his skin. He almost never finds anything his own size but here are towels and nail brushes and rubber ducky. "Thanks, Tony," he says. He mops his wet hair out of his face.

"Here, duck down and I'll get that for you," Tony says. When Hulk bends over, Tony rubs his hair dry. Now it doesn't get in his eyes and make him blink.

His team is good to him. Their hands touch Hulk like he is special. This is new. Usually people only touch Hulk to hurt or fight. He likes smashing but does not like hurting. These quiet touches make his skin happy in strange ways. They help him feel less empty, less angry. This is different than anything Hulk has known. He likes it though. Hulk cuddles against Steve, who is almost big enough to cuddle back.

"You okay, big guy?" Steve asks.

"Yes," Hulk says, because he doesn't have any word for more-than-okay. "Do again? Messy fight, Hulk get bath?" His voice is wistful. He rarely gets anything he wants, but team is good so he asks. Maybe Hulk will get lucky.

Suddenly Hulk has Clint wrapped around one leg, tight, like big sock. Clint sniffles. That is not happy sound. "Okay?" Hulk asks, cupping one hand gently around him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to leave you out before this," Clint said. "You can totally have a bath after any messy fight."

"Yeah, sure, I can make that happen," Tony says. "It'll be easier next time if we pack up some supplies in advance. Rubber ducky deflates for easy storage. I can even make a proper squeaker. Or maybe a whole new rubber ducky of kevlar or something, let me get back to you on that. JARVIS, make a note so I remember to follow up on post-battle bath supplies."

"Done, sir," Voice says through Tony's phone.

Hulk watches his team. Clint's hair looks like bird nest of yellow straw. Natka's looks like wet fire. Steve wraps blue towel around his waist. Uncle Phil picks up bath things while Tony points out which boxes they go in.

Hulk wishes that Bruce could see this. It is hard, _hard_ to share memories between them on purpose. Every time they change, their mind breaks like window glass, all sharp edges that cut and hurt and don't fit together right. Bits of Hulk and Bruce get mixed up. Even when Bruce is out, Hulk is always there unless Bruce blocks him. Hulk can watch through Bruce but it is often fuzzy until something goes wrong. Then Hulk comes out. He is learning to wrap up memories from his out time so that Bruce will have _something_. Mostly that is smash. Today is nice though. Hulk wants Bruce to have today because neither of them have ever gotten much nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Beach towels](http://www.bedbathandbeyond.com/stylepage.asp?RN=276&RNT=30&ipp=15&) are jumbo-size towels, usually with pictures on them, more often used for lounging than for drying.  However, they make great towels for large people like Steve -- let's face it, an ordinary bath towel isn't going to cover much super-soldier surface area.
> 
> [Cotton blankets](http://www.bedbathandbeyond.com/1/1/6905-berkshire-blanket-egyptian-cotton-twin-blanket.html) actually do make excellent towels for drying really big things.  Cotton is [very absorbent](http://www.ehow.com/about_6662538_cotton-absorbent_.html).  Notice that part of the reason Hulk seems clumsy is because almost everything is _tiny_  compared to him, and fragile too.  Imagine yourself trying to navigate through a world made of rice paper and [balsa wood](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ochroma_pyramidale) and sized for toddlers.  He needs more things designed for his size and strength.
> 
> [Physical touch](http://www.lifescript.com/soul/self/well-being/the_physical_touch_a_language_of_love.aspx) can express love, both in platonic and romantic relationships.  [Loving contact](http://www.parenting.com/article/7-ways-to-show-your-kids-love) is important for family bonding, especially between parents and children.  Neglected or abused children [miss out on this](http://www.lifepositive.com/Mind/Personal_Growth/Not_just_skin_deep42012.asp), which can cause problems later in life.  Hulk is just beginning to discover that touch can be gentle and pleasant instead of violent and scary.
> 
> [Kevlar](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kevlar) is most famous for its use in armor, but works well for many other applications requiring durability and strength.
> 
> What happens to Bruce-and-Hulk with memory separation is similar to a [blackout](http://www.localhealth.com/article/blackouts).  This is best known in the form of [drunk blackouts](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blackout_\(alcohol-related_amnesia\)).  Multiple personality systems often have trouble with [inconsistent memories](http://www.kinhost.org/wiki/Main/InconsistentMemories).  Bruce and Hulk are starting to learn how to share memories and awareness on purpose, but it's still difficult and erratic.


	7. Happy Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hulk is frustrated by his difficulty communicating with Bruce. The Avengers offer to help bridge the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on feedback: While it's not necessary to comment on every post I make, remember that I don't know who reads/likes things if nobody says anything. Particularly on long stories, I've discovered that I get antsy if there's nothing but crickets chirping for several posts. So it helps to give me feedback at least once, even if it's just "I like this" or "This one doesn't grab me." The first or last post of a story is the best place to comment if you tend to do so only once.

Hulk chooses one memory, from drying off with everyone's hands so gentle and his skin happy. He wraps it with care so there are no sharp edges. He puts it in box in back of mind for Bruce to open later. Maybe if they are careful enough, this time nothing will break. It hasn't happened yet but Hulk hopes anyway.

"Hulk? You're crying," Uncle Phil says in his worried voice. "What's wrong? We thought you were happy."

Hulk swipes one hand across his face. "Was happy," he says. "Want to show Bruce ... nice day. Too hard. Hulk always lose pieces."

"Shucks, now he's gonna make _me_ cry," Steve says.

"It's okay, Hulk. We can tell Bruce all about this for you," Uncle Phil says. He turns to team. "All right, I saw some of you sneaking pictures with your phones. Let's have them."

Everyone but Steve has tiny pictures. Soap like clouds. Natka riding rubber ducky. Steve cleaning Hulk's fingernails. Uncle Phil washing his hair. Hulk with towel over his head and Tony rubbing. Sock-Clint.

Hulk nods. "Show Bruce," he says, pointing at happy pictures.

"We will," Tony says. _Promises_. Tony does not believe he is good at keeping promises but he is. Hulk knows that Bruce will see nice day now.

Hulk is tired and his skin is happy and he smells like sunshine. "Hulk go," he says. He starts to sit down because he does not want to drop soft Bruce on hard road.

"Wait, wait!" Tony says. "You're all clean, and besides, the road's scratchy. Let me put down some blankets on a dry spot first."

Hulk waits. They are getting better at taking care of Bruce when Hulk goes back inside. He will do what they say.

Uncle Phil and Steve help Tony spread out clean blankets. Tony is right. They feel nicer to lie on than bare road. Hulk has too many memories of flopping down on roads, in ditches, on all kinds of smash.

Bruce hates, _hates_ waking up on broken ground. Worry, worry, worry. Bruce knows words better than feelings but that is his favorite feeling. He goes back to it over and over. Hulk wishes that he could understand how to help Bruce worry less. Hulk is very good with feelings but he has not solved that puzzle yet.

Maybe Bruce will like better these soft blankets. Steve is right here too. He is good at carrying people. He makes Hulk feel safe. Uncle Phil is there on other side of Hulk. Uncle Phil understands about Bruce and Hulk. Maybe better than they understand themselves. Uncle Phil keeps watch. _Good, yes,_ Hulk decides. He can let Bruce out now.

"Safe," Hulk says. He closes his eyes. Blanket feels fuzzy underneath. Team voices are soft, talking of home.

Hulk goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [There are tips](http://psychology.about.com/od/cognitivepsychology/tp/memory_tips.htm) for remembering things and sharing memories.  Teaching something to another person is actually one of the best ways to secure the information.  You can [improve your memory](http://www.mayoclinic.com/health/memory-loss/HA00001/METHOD=print) with practice and [socialization](http://helpguide.org/life/improving_memory.htm).
> 
> [Memory loss](http://www.nia.nih.gov/alzheimers/publication/understanding-memory-loss) is a heartbreaking disruption of life.  There are ways to [cope with it](http://www.fda.gov/forconsumers/consumerupdates/ucm107783.htm), but in most cases the underlying cause cannot be solved.  [Traumatic brain injury](http://www.tbiguide.com/memory.html), [PTSD](http://www.thedoctorwillseeyounow.com/content/stress/art1964.html), and [childhood trauma](http://med.stanford.edu/news_releases/2007/july/PTSD.html) can impair memory.  People with memory loss often become frustrated or otherwise upset over the obstacles it causes in ordinary interaction and activities.  This is rarely addressed directly in Hulk canon, but the signs of it are everywhere.
> 
> [Taking family photos](http://www.hp.com/united-states/consumer/digital_photography/take_better_photos/tips/family-portraits.html) is an effective way to [preserve collective memories](http://creatingnaturally.com/get-out-that-camera-5-days-of-preserving-family-memories/).  [Keep it natural](http://www.digitalcameraworld.com/2013/02/27/family-photos-what-the-pros-wont-tell-you-about-taking-pictures-of-family/).  There are tips for shooting [good candid photos](http://www.digitalphotographyprojects.com/candid-family-photos.html).  Note that Uncle Phil took steps to prevent outside surveillance, but didn't stop teammates from sneaking pictures.  Steve is the only one who's so intent on following the rules that he didn't try to sneak photos.
> 
> [Making promises](http://pennireef1west.wordpress.com/pennireef-papers/on-making-promises/) is a common part of social interaction.  [Keeping promises](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/lights-camera-happiness/201005/why-keeping-your-promise-is-good-you) is a challenge -- and a [learnable skill](http://www.fallingawake.com/book/fa/064.pdf). Avoid [making promises you can't keep](http://www.ehow.com/how_2157563_avoid-making-promises-that-cant.html).  Tony has been betrayed in ways that put him in breach of promises.  He's gotten a lot more cautious about making promises at all.  What he hasn't caught up with yet is that this makes him very reliable at keeping the few he does make.  Some people [use promises as goals](http://promisecards.blogspot.com/2011/04/making-promises.html) for personal growth or helping others.
> 
> [Worry](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Worry) is a negative emotion.  It has a few benefits, such as spurring people to avoid foreseeable problems; but it easily gets out of hand and often causes more trouble than it's worth.  Worrying is associated with many different [anxiety disorders](http://www.webmd.com/anxiety-panic/guide/mental-health-anxiety-disorders) and [PTSD](http://ptsd.about.com/od/relatedconditions/a/Ptsd_Worry.htm).  There are tips on [how to stop worrying](http://www.helpguide.org/mental/anxiety_self_help.htm).
> 
> Despite his miserable background, Hulk is actually an astute judge of character and has quickly learned to identify people who make him feel safe.  [Trustworthiness is a key trait of leadership](http://www.mindtools.com/pages/article/newLDR_46.htm), and while Hulk generally feels comfortable with the Avengers, he is particularly reassured by having Uncle Phil and Steve standing guard.

**Author's Note:**

> Hulk's speech in canon [resembles that of a toddler](http://www.whattoexpect.com/toddler-development/toddler-speech.aspx).  He often speaks with just one or two words at a time, but can string together several if necessary.  He tends to leave out the inflections and other fancy bits that a fully fluent speaker uses. This is partly because he has had little time out in the world to gain experience, and partly because Hulk handles concrete ideas well but abstract ideas poorly.  The instinctive, intuitive, emotional parts of the mind lean the same way. There are tips for [encouraging language development](http://www.babble.com/toddler/speech-development-toddler-language-teaching/).
> 
> Hulk is hypersensitive -- sometimes more, sometimes less.  I based this on Hulk's behavior in canon and especially on [Bruce's remark](http://www.moviequotesandmore.com/the-avengers-quotes-1.html#.UZwqArU3tac) in _[Avengers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\)),_ "I'm exposed, like a nerve.  It's a nightmare."  Sensory hypersensitivity is a real condition that can be challenging or [downright crippling](http://css.dewarlorx.com/senses.html) for people depending on its severity.  There are tips for [coping with heightened sensitivity](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/prescriptions-life/201105/top-10-survival-tips-the-highly-sensitive-person-hsp).  Closely related is [sensory processing disorder](http://www.spdfoundation.net/about-sensory-processing-disorder.html): a range of malfunctions in how the brain filters, combines, and interprets the messages coming from the senses.  This hypersensitivity and message scrambling often leads to [sensory defensiveness](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sensory_defensiveness), trying to avoid the overload.  
> 
> Hulk easily gets confused, frustrated, and angry because sometimes the whole world just _hurts_.  And then someone or something usually tries to kill him, so no wonder he lashes out.  This is similar to [meltdown](http://www.autism-causes.com/the-meltdown.html) and [related events](http://www.wrongplanet.net/postt206261.html) from the autism spectrum.  Meltdown can be triggered by [physical](http://asensorylife.com/sensory-meltdowns.html), [emotional](http://www.sensory-processing-disorder.com/coping-with-emotions.html), or [other](http://www.sengifted.org/archives/articles/when-your-childs-exceptionality-is-emotional-looking-beyond-psychiatric-diagnosis) overstimulation.  Given Bruce's remark in the movie, it sounds like things were pretty bad before.  (Hulk probably punched Thor for breathing too loud or emitting static electricity.)  Over the course of Love Is For Children, things have gotten better for Bruce-and-Hulk, so the sensory overload is mostly down to annoying instead of maddening.  There are usually [warning signs](http://www.parenting.org/article/handling-outbursts-and-avoiding-emotional-meltdowns-0) before people have a meltdown, so sometimes it can be prevented.  Ideally, [sensitivity is a gift](http://www.psychologytoday.com/blog/creative-development/201106/the-highly-sensitive-child) rather than a curse.
> 
> Bilgesnipe are monsters [mentioned in _The Avengers_](http://m.imdb.com/title/tt0848228/quotes?qt=qt1686603). Various renditions have been made; [I like this one](http://fc03.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/154/1/0/bilgesnipe__s_gonna_snipe_by_xhidefromthesunx-d526c1l.jpg), although I've always thought of them as a bit more goatlike with a touch of skunk.
> 
> [Teamwork](http://www.all-about-leadership.com/importance-of-teamwork.html) improves [combat effectiveness](http://www.answers.com/topic/combat-effectiveness).  Here you can see how the growing team bond allows them to combine their strengths better than they used to do.
> 
> Back in the _[Avengers](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_\(2012_film\))_  movie, [Tony implied](http://www.quotefully.com/movie/The+Avengers+\(2012\)/Tony+Stark) that Hulk was protecting Bruce and had saved his life.  This is true.  Hulk thinks of that as his job, and has since expanded it to other people.  Bruce is having a very hard time understanding this.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for "Splash"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12608056) by [Lehorin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lehorin/pseuds/Lehorin)




End file.
